Invisible
by HOTTERTHNU
Summary: Song-Fic to "Invisible" by Clay Aiken..


Invisible  
  
Song-Fic - Invisible by Clay Aiken  
  
Disclaimer: Fox owns it all...  
  
A/N: Ryan & Marissa are together, but the whole Anna/Seth thing (and the Oliver thing) hasn't happened. Please Review!!  
  
*What are you doing tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall*  
  
Seth threw his comic book on the floor. It was pointless. No matter what he tried to distract himself with, his thoughts always came wandering back to her. He wondered what she was doing tonight. Maybe she was thinking about him. Seth slapped himself. Get a grip, Cohen, he thought to himself. It's a Saturday night; Summer Roberts is probably at a party or in a bedroom with some random guy.  
  
*Are you really alone*  
  
Before Seth could stop himself, he was dialing Summer's home number. He figured if she wasn't there, he would give up.  
  
Surprisingly, she answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Summer? Um, hi, it's Seth," Seth managed to squeak.  
  
"What do you want? I'm kind of busy right now," Summer asked in a rushed tone.  
  
"Oh," Seth replied. So she wasn't alone. "Well I just wanted to say hi. See you Monday."  
  
Seth hadn't noticed Ryan standing by the door.  
  
"That went well," Ryan remarked.  
  
"Shut up," Seth sighed. "She was obviously with someone."  
  
"I'm sorry man. What about that chick Anna? She seems to be into you," Ryan asked.  
  
Seth shrugged. "I can't get Summer off my mind. It's like that Kylie Minogue song, 'I can't get you out of my head'."  
  
Seth began humming the song. If you could call it humming.  
  
"I hate that song. Now it's going to be stuck in my head," Ryan complained. ______________________________________________________________  
  
Summer glanced at Marissa.  
  
"Who was that?" Marissa asked, thumbing through the latest issue of Seventeen.  
  
"Oh, it was a telemarketer," Summer lied.  
  
"Cool," Marissa was so absorbed in the special Seventeen PROM! issue.  
  
*Still in your dreams Why can't I bring you into my life*  
  
Summer lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Beside her, Marissa was sleeping soundly. But Summer couldn't fall asleep. Not with Seth on her mind. Why had he called her? Her heart had jumped when she heard his voice. Finally, she fell asleep. Her dreams circled around him. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Seth and Ryan stood by Ryan's locker. Summer and Marissa were walking down the hall, surrounded by a gaggle of Newport bitches.  
  
Both boys stared as the girls approached them.  
  
"Go say hi to her," Ryan urged Seth.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Seth asked incredulously. "Summer and her friends will laugh their asses of at me."  
  
"Oh come on. Are you really afraid of a bunch of rich bitches?" Ryan teased.  
  
"Fine," Seth crossed his arms.  
  
*What would it take to make you see that I'm alive*  
  
Seth walked over to the raucous group of girls. None of them noticed him walking up.  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets. Here goes nothing, he thought.  
  
"Uh, hey Summer."  
  
Summer looked at him, as did the rest of the girls.  
  
"Ew, it's Seth Cohen," one of the girls snickered.  
  
Summer quickly looked at her so-called "friends." They were all staring expectantly at her. Waiting for her to dis the Seth the geek-boy.  
  
"Ew, like I want to talk to you, loser," Summer bit her lip. Much as she hated to admit it, she loved Seth. But she had to act the bitch around the girls, or she would never hear the end of it.  
  
She pushed past him, Marissa's arm linked in hers. The rest of the girls followed behind them.  
  
"Let's get to class," Summer shouted, trying to ignore the hurt look on Seth's face.  
  
As Summer and Marissa passed by Ryan, Marissa gave him a quick kiss. Summer tried as hard as she could to ignore Ryan's piercing blue eyes. If she met his gaze, he would be able to see right through her. _________________________________________________________________  
  
After lunch, Ryan and Seth had chemistry. Marissa and Summer were also in their class. They walked into the room, finding that Marissa had saved Ryan a seat and the only empty seat was next to Summer. Surprise, surprise.  
  
*If I was invisible*  
  
"Hey," Seth said to Summer, sliding in the seat next to her.  
  
Summer looked over, barely acknowledging Seth. She wished he knew how badly she wanted to jump him, right then and there.  
  
Well, it's a start, Seth thought bitterly. Maybe one day she'll even make eye contact with me!  
  
*Then I could just watch you in your room*  
  
Summer went over Marissa's house after school "to study." But they both knew it would turn into a major gabfest/girlfest.  
  
Ryan and Seth were outside, soaking up the last few rays before sunset.  
  
Seth kept glancing at the Cooper house, looking for movement in the window facing the Cohen house. He had overheard Marissa and Summer talking about going to Marissa's mom's house after school. Seth had deduced that the window facing his house was Marissa's, after years of being her neighbor.  
  
He decided it would be better not to tell Ryan about Marissa dancing naked sometimes...  
  
His heart leapt when he saw the lace curtains flutter in the slight breeze. Her window had been opened.  
  
*If i was invisible*  
  
Marissa and Summer blasted the music, without a care in the world. They didn't even stop to think who could hear them.  
  
Seth winced as Britney Spears' "Toxic" came blasting through Marissa's window.  
  
Both boys started laughing hysterically when Summer and Marissa's less-than-  
  
perfect voices started singing waaay off tune.  
  
"My God," Ryan managed to gasp between bursts of laughter, "they really, really suck!"  
  
A little lightbulb went off in Seth's head. "Wait here," he commanded Ryan.  
  
He wanted Summer, and had just the plan to get her.  
  
*I'd make you mine tonight*  
  
Ryan was still laughing when Seth returned with a 98degrees CD and a boombox.  
  
Ryan stared at Seth. "Please tell me you took that from Marissa's stash."  
  
Seth hung his head sheepishly. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for love songs."  
  
He plugged the boombox in and put the CD in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ryan questioned.  
  
Seth pressed PLAY.  
  
"My Everything" came blasting through the speakers.  
  
Seth started to sing, in a voice possibly worse than Summer and Marissa put together. Ryan began singing along too, hoping that Seth wouldn't realize he knew the words.  
  
Marissa paused. "Shh, Sum. Do you hear that?"  
  
Summer stopped singing. "Hear what?"  
  
Both girls were silent for a minute.  
  
"Ohh," Summer had heard. "Leave our music on."  
  
They ran to the window. Ryan and Seth were facing Marissa's window, singing their hearts out. Ryan's voice wasn't half bad, Marissa decided. She wold have tog et him to sing to her one day.  
  
Summer and Marissa snuck out of the house, going through the backyard. Marissa squeezed through a tiny hole in the fence, and Summer struggled to fit. Sighing, Marissa grabbed Summer's arms and yanked her through. For such a small girl, Marissa was pretty strong.  
  
"Ohh," Summer moaned as she landed on her stomach.  
  
"Shh," Marissa giggled. "Let's surprise them."  
  
They crept behind the Cohens' pool house. The boys were facing the other way.  
  
Marissa tiptoed over to Ryan and put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Marissa?" Ryan slowly turned to face her.  
  
"You have such a sweet voice, babe. You know you're going to have to sing to me," Marissa grinned mischeviously.  
  
Ryan shrugged. What could he say? He was a very whipped man.  
  
The next song came on, "You should be mine."  
  
Marissa and Ryan retreated to the pool house, kissing and smiling at each other.  
  
Seth started singing the song. It described his feelings perfectly.  
  
"I look at you   
  
And I can see you wanting more   
  
Inside your eyes   
  
Are you telling me what you're looking for   
  
A love that's true, someone that you can lean on to pull you through   
  
Well Baby I'll be the one  
  
I wanna be the one in your life   
  
I wanna be the one by your side   
  
I wanna be the one to show you   
  
Oh baby you should be mine   
  
Don't want us to make a mistake   
  
Don't ever want to see your heart break   
  
I can't let you go this time   
  
Oh baby you should be mine   
  
It's been so long   
  
Since real love has looked your way   
  
But hold on - be strong   
  
It doesn't have to be a game we play  
  
Cause i hear you say how a heartache can feel   
  
But now today, you finally found a love that's really real  
  
I know just what you're going through   
  
You're never sure just who... who might be hurting you  
  
But let me be the one to hold you tight   
  
Make everything alright   
  
Cause you should be mine tonight"  
  
*If hearts were unbreakable   
  
I could just tell you where I stand*  
  
Summer smiled at Seth. What was she going to do? She loved him so much, but knew they could never be. So should she even tell him her true feelings?   
  
Summer decided it would be better if Cohen never knew she loved him. It would break his heart to know that she loved him but wouldn't be with him.  
  
"Cohen," Summer's voice was gentle. She would do this in the least hurtful manner.  
  
Seth's heart sank. It didn't take a fool to realize what was coming next.  
  
"I'm sorry," Summer whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
  
*I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible*  
  
How could she be so shallow? Seth knew that he wasn't the most popular boy in school, but he thought Summer was past that. For all the brains he had, Seth could not figure out this mystery. Of Summer.   
  
Girls.  
  
*Wait, I already am*  
  
Summer turned to leave. This was becoming way too painful. Since when did she fall for guys? And Seth Cohen in particular?  
  
Seth shuffled inside. He needed to delve into another world. A world where his feelings would never be toyed with. Where no taunting or teasing would ever ensue. Maybe he would play some Playstation. Or read a comic book.   
  
This was it. The point where he would slowly sink back into oblivion.   
  
Summer had taken a piece of Seth's heart with her. He felt a tiny bit better already. At least there were no more lies and false promises. No more secret kisses that ended in the further cracking of his broken heart.  
  
First loves, like all good things, must come to an end. 


End file.
